Handicapped
by swasanraglak
Summary: It's not easy for a handicapped soldier to fall in love with a beautiful young girl. Especially when he knows that she is completely out of his leagues!


The voice of the birds chirping outside, the smell of the fresh flowers and the clean and cool air. Probably the kind of atmosphere you wish you could wake up to. Away from the hustle and bustle of the city life, starting your day with a fresh mind and an energetic body. All of this is just a dream for you. A dream that may or may not come true ever in your life. You're still woken up by that super annoying alarm clock, inside a completely packed air conditioned room with all the windows shut properly. You live in a high rise building, in a small flat, away from mother nature and peace. The only sound that you hear around yourself is the sounds of mobile phone ringing, the cars honking on the road, and the noise coming from the construction site next to your building.

How lucky would be the person who lives the life of your dreams, right? Well, I am that lucky person. I live in this two storey villa with my parents and my younger sister, away from the city and its chaos.

But still, people think that I'm unluckdy. They're sorry for my misfortunes. Stupid people! How can a man who wakes up in the lap of mother nature, who has super supportive and caring parents and a cute little sister be unlucky? I chuckled at that mere thought. Completely foolish society and it's equally foolish people.

I rubbed my eyes vigorously as I sat up on my bed admiring the beautiful scene. The rising sun. It's such a beautiful day. I can hear the birds chirping outside. They're enjoying their time with each other. How relaxing it is to wake up in such an atmosphere.

I could see my sister peeping inside my room to check if I was awake. I smiled at her cuteness. God doesn't gift every guy with a caring sister like Uttara.

"Good morning bhai" my sister chirped as she walked inside my room on seeing me awake.

"Good morning sweetie." I greeted back.

"It's Saturday today. My school has a holiday" she chirped.

"Haha! Congratulations! Enjoy your weekend little girl!" I said as I picked her up to make her sit on my lap.

"Daddy said that you've a holiday today too. He said that the office is closed today" she told me while looking at me with hope.

"Liar!" I mumbled and hit her on her nose. She pouted.

"I'm not lying" she cried.

"Aww, my baby! The office never has a holiday little girl!" I said and she continued to pout.

"But I want to play with you" she said.

"I know. I'll play with you whenever I'm free" I replied.

"Then are you free today?" She asked as i noticed her crossing her fingers behind her back. I chuckled.

"Yes" I replied while she jumped up with excitement.

"Yay! Now we can play all day!" She beamed a cute smile at me with happiness while continuing to jump up and down on my bed. I smiled at this little sister of mine. She's so adorable.

"Yes. You both can play all day but before that, I've something for you Laksh! Look at these pictures and tell me which one do you like?" Ma ordered before handing me some pictures.

I looked at the bundle in my hands and sighed.

"Maa, I told you that I'm not interested in marrying anyone who loves my money and not me." I complained. This has been a regular topic of discussion between me and maa and we have a big discussion about my marriage almost every week.

"But beta, you've to get married some day... Look at you.. You're twenty seven dear and once you cross thirty, we will have difficulties in finding a bride for you" Ma explained. She used to say the same dialogue even four years ago when I was just twenty three. It has been her standard dialogue ever since then.

"So who asked you to find a bride for me. I'm good alone. And moreover, I don't want any girl to marry me because of my money or simply out of sympathy." I retorted. I know she wants to see me settled in life, but sometimes, it gets on my nerves. Not every man is made to get married and have kids. Some of them have to live alone forever.

"But.." Ma tried to cut me.

"End of discussions ma" I said as Uttara helped me in sitting on my wheelchair..

Ma left the room while muttering something under her breath. I don't like to make her angry, but she should understand that if I marry a girl who doesn't love me, ultimately both of us will stay unhappy for the rest of our lives.

So hey, did I introduce myself? I'm Laksh Maheshwari, a twenty seven year old handicapped bachelor. I'm neither some one who falls for every girl nor someone every girl falls for. But still, everyday, my ma gets new proposals for my marriage from different people. How? Money! Money can buy everything you know!

Money money money! Every human is so much addicted to this money. Parents are ready to hand over their daughters to anyone because of money. I mean come on, who is more important for you? Your daughter or money? They say that if their daughter marries someone who is rich, she'll have all the luxuries of her life... But guys, have you ever heard of something called feelings? That money can't generate? Of course money can't buy feelings.

Such are the cases when we hear about domestic violence and harassment. When the two people don't love each other, they hurt each other. It's all because of this lack of feelings!

Uttara slowly started pushing my wheelchair towards the bathroom and left me inside near the shower. She brought me my clothes and left them on the platform before leaving the bathroom.

"Thank you sweetie" I said as she smiled from outside.

"Anything for my sweet brother" she replied as she went away after closing the door.

I got ready in about half an hour and then moved towards the dining hall.

Our house is a huge two storey palace with only four people living in it. Me, my sister, my mom and my dad. We have about twenty five rooms in our house and mine is on the ground floor because I can't walk. I reached the dining table and met dad.

"Good morning dad" I said.

"Good morning my brave boy" he replied with a warm smile.

We chatted for sometime while having our breakfast. Our chats mainly consisted of work related issues, my mom's frustration and obsession with my marriage and some random family talks. As soon as I finished eating my breakfast, Uttara started jumping.

"Now we can play" she chirped and looked at everyone one by one to see their reactions.

"Okay okay, take him with you. And stop jumping, you monkey" my dad teased.

"I'm not a monkey" Uttara cried as dad chuckled.

"Yes, you are a monkey" he chirped.

My dad is the coolest dad you'll find on earth. He is literally cool about anything and everything. If I'm not ready to get married, he's okay with it. If Uttara suddenly decides to get married, he'll be okay with that too. Though, I'm not letting her get married now, she's just seven and she's my baby!

Before anyone could say anything, Uttara pulled my wheelchair and took me outside the house. As usual, she took me to the Avon Garden. That's seriously her favorite place in this entire world.

"Hello Uttara!" I heard a girl of her age calling her from behind.

"Hi" Uttara replied with a cute frown on her forehead.

"Come and play with us" Another boy, just of her age, suggested.

"No, i want to play with my big brother" she retorted clutching my shoulders.

"Pleasssssse" they pleaded as Uttara shook her head. I chuckled. Little sister's love is the sweetest love on earth. I can't stop admiring her cuteness.

My sweet sister. No human believes that my sister is twenty years younger to me. My Parents adopted her because I used to stay in Orissa, for my studies. But I love her a lot. She's my little sister and she doesn't know that we aren't siblings by blood. And I will never let her know about it.

"Uttara, go and play with them, you know that I can't play right?" I asked her as she simply nodded and followed her friends with a sad face.

I could see the little kiddies playing with a Frisbee. I remember, last year, when I had come here, I used to play with these children too. I miss all that fun, but now, I can't walk, and so, I can't even play.

I saw a ball coming towards me. I tried moving my wheelchair but it didn't move when suddenly, somebody, pulled my wheelchair with a huge force and pushed it towards the public bench.

"Are you okay?" I heard a girl's voice as she came in front of me to check if I was alright.

"Yes, thank you so much" i replied softly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed. A painful scream for my ears!

"What happened? Why did you scream?" I asked her worriedly.

"You are Laksh Maheshwari right? The great great great great great great Laksh Maheshwari!!!" She chirped.

We have another Gold digger here. I honestly hate all women except for my mom and all girls except for my sister. Everyone's a gold digger. I hate such greedy people. They're not only deceptive but also dangerously wicked.

"Yes" I muttered without any interest.

"Please please please, can I get your autograph?" She cried.

"What? Autograph? Why?" I asked in confusion. People take autographs of the rich too? Is it some trending level of greediness? Or is it a way to flatter me?

"Aren't you the brave soldier Laksh Maheshwari who got his legs paralyzed while fighting the last war against Pakistan?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Oh my gawwwdd! I can't believe my eyes!! Wait!"she Jumped and went somewhere and came running back with a bag.

She removed a book. It had my picture. It was my autobiography. When I was getting interviewed about my life, I didn't think that this book would even survive for a week. I mean, who's interested in reading a paralyzed soldier's life story? Nobody! Absolutely nobody. And now finding this book inside a fairly young girl's bag is shocking. It is just too shocking. I'm amazed.

"Please sign here" she cried while handing me a pen. Her hands were literally shaking as she handed me the pen.

I took the book and quickly signed on it.

"Thank you so much!" She chirped.

I smiled. I was wrong. She's not a gold digger. She's a pure crazy soul. Humans judge too soon. I'm also a human so don't judge me! Okay, whatever, I get it. You're a human too.

Uttara came running to me.

"What is happening here bhai? Who is she?" She asked as the girl turned towards Uttara.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Uttara screamed this time.

"Now, what happened to you?" I asked worriedly.

"She's the one. Ragini Gadodiaaaaa! She teaches small under privileged children for free. She was given an award last year." Uttara informed.

"Oh" I managed to say. So the girl was popular too.

"But how do you know me?" She asked Uttara.

"Huh? I saw you on the TV. You're a celebrity" Uttara cried.

"What? No." The girl cried.

But don't people like publicity?

"But I heard that you lived in Gujarat." Uttara said confusingly.

"Yes, but I'm here to complete my studies" Ragini replied.

"Don't you miss your parents?" Uttara asked and Ragini looked a little disturbed by her question.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"My parents died last month in a bomb blast" she replied softly.

"What?" Uttara asked in horror.

"Sorry, she didn't mean to hurt you" I said as I saw a drop of tear in her eyes.

"No I'm fine. Just that I really miss them a lot" she said while wiping her tears.

"Ragini didi, can we be friends?" Uttara asked innocently.

"Of course, little girl." she chirped.

We both exchanged our numbers thanks to Uttara who literally pleaded me to do so and because I love my little sister so much, I couldn't deny her request.

Days passed and I and Ragini often met at the park after I completed my work in my dad's office.

"Bhai" I heard Uttara while I was thinking about all of this.

"Yes sweetie" I answered back.

"Mumma and Papa are going to London for some business project." She informed.

"I know that baby girl" I replied as I slowly pulled my Tiny sister in my arms.

"But they are taking me with them" she complained.

"So go, London is a beautiful place. You'll enjoy being there" I told her.

"But if I go, who will take care of you?" She asked me worriedly.

"Babu, don't worry, you go and enjoy there, I'll take care of myself" I assured.

"How will you cook?" She asked.

"I can order food" I replied.

"But who will help you sit on your wheelchair in the morning? And how will you sleep at night?" She asked

"Hmm... Don't worry, I'll do something. I'll call my best friend Sanskar here, he'll help me" I answered.

"Oh my bhulakkad bhaiya, Sanskar Bhaiya and Swara didi are in Brazil for there Honeymo..." She replied.

"Understood! I understood darling, I'll call someone else then" I said stopping her in the middle of her sentence.

"You forgot again! Your friends are in Manali. You remember?" She said hitting lightly at the back of my head.

"Oh yes! How can I forget that" I replied. She remembers more about my friends than I myself do. I'm such a great friend.

"I've an idea" Uttara chirped.

"What idea?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Ragini didi!" She chirped.

"What? No!" I said immediately.

"Why not? She's so nice, I should ask Mumma about it" she chirped and ran out.

I tried moving out but I was too slow to stop my little kiddo.

"Mumma, if you'll take me with you, then how will Bhai stay here alone? So can I call Ragini didi to help him?" She asked excitedly.

She's asking mom if a girl can help me. Of course, she'll agree readily. And perhaps even get me married before they leave. I chuckled at that thought.

"Yes of course, by the way, who's this Ragini didi?" Ma asked her while eyeing me suspiciously.

"She's my friend" Uttara replied.

"Your friend? How will a little girl help your bhai, my child? Not everyone can be like you, Right?" Ma asked.

Uttara went ahead and told her everything about Ragini and our meets as ma smiled.

"Call her Uttara!" She chirped.

Hours later, Ragini was at my house, for the first time. She looked at the huge place with wide eyes.

"Welcome beta, thank you for coming here" ma chirped as she slowly hugged Ragini who was left shocked due to her excitement.

"Poor Ragini!" I heard my dad mumble under his breath as ma made her sit on the sofa and explained everything, I repeat 'everything' to her while she nodded.

I chuckled on hearing dad.

He's right. Now ma will treat her like a princess and care so much for her till the time she gets annoyed and runs away.

"And you can stay in Uttara's room" ma added as she finished giving a list of instructions to Ragini.

"Thank you aunty!" Ragini said softly as ma nodded.

"I think we should leave now" dad said before ma could say anything else.

Ma glared at dad before nodding and then they left the house. Ragini took me to the gate where we saw them stuffing the luggage inside the car and then they left our house to go to the airport. Uttara kept waving at me till the time they disappeared.

I smiled a bit. My little seven year old sister is too cute.

Ragini took me back to my room and helped me sit on my bed.

"Mr Laksh, do you need something?" She asked.

"Well yes, can you just get that bag for me? Uh, actually, I need my laptop " I replied hesitantly.

All these days, Uttara used to help me with everything or either of mom or dad would help me when Uttara was in school, but today, for the first time, a new girl is helping me, and it's quite strange.

"Okay!" She chirped as she ran to the study table and brought my laptop bag. I quickly removed my laptop and started working.

She kept staring at me for some time before going and fetching her bag. She removed a few books and a few project papers and started writing something.

I stared at her for some time. After meeting her for about fifteen times earlier, I'm observing her physical features for the first time. She had long curly brown hairs that ran up to her hips . She had chubby cheeks that made her look ever cuter. Her back was facing me because she was sitting on my study table.

She was tall and had a very fair complexion compared to mine. She had a tiny waist. She wore a red full sleeves long gown with some purple designs and it looked good on her. In other words, in today's language, she was hot. Of course, i never use such words for anyone, but i can't deny that she is beautiful and anyone can fall for her.

I decided to concentrate on my work to stop myself from over thinking about her.

I removed a file that had some important catalogs to make my presentation but my file slipped from my hands and fell down on floor.

I looked at Ragini. How should I call her? I decided to try picking up the file on my own. Disturbing her looked a little awkward.

As i was trying my best to get hold of my file, my hand hit the Lamp on the side table and it fell down, making a huge sound and disturbing Ragini. She turned back to look at me and ran up to me on seeing the mess that i had created. She made me sit up properly on the bed, picked up the file and handed it to me. She placed the lamp back in the side table and then looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"Mr Laksh, why didn't you call me? Huh? Why am I here for?" She asked softly.

I smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to disturb you" I said with a warm smile. How awkward can this get?

"It's okay, now, what do you want to eat? It's almost one. Lunch time." she said looking at her watch.

"Uh it's fine,I can order lunch for the two of us." I said.

"No. I know that you don't want to take my help, but I cook for myself everyday, so I can cook for you too. And before you think of saying no, let me clear my point, I'm going to cook for the two of us, no matter what. If you still want to order food, order it, but I'm not letting you eat anything from outside The ordered food will get wasted. End Of discussions" she said stubbornly.

"Okay okay! Calm down! If you want to cook, you can. Plus, how can I forget that you have been instructed by my mother about everything. And breaking the rules set by her is punishable. So go and cook anything you like, I eat everything." i said...

She blinked her eyes at me.

"Okay" she said softly and left the room.

Seconds later, she was back in my room.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I'll take you with me. What if you try to help yourself on your own again and fall down from the bed? I've to take care of you." She said and helped me sit on my wheelchair.

I tried stopping her but she didn't listen and soon I was in the kitchen observing her while she cooked Rajasthani Kadhi and rice. I kept staring at her as she brought the ingredients and cooked for the two of us.

"Mr Laksh, do you like eating this?" She asked all of a sudden.

I nodded. I am a Rajasthani and Rajasthanis love Rajasthani Kadhi.

"You know, my ma used to make this for me when I stayed with her. And I loved it. We used to have this at least twice a week. I learnt this from her so that I could cook it in my hostel, whenever I got into one. I was twelve back then when she taught me how to make this." She said and I smiled.

"You miss your ma right?" I asked.

"Yes I do. I miss her a lot." She replied.

She said that and took me to the dining hall where she arranged the plates and served food for us. We sat in front of each other.

The food she cooked was delicious. I am sure that her mother was one hell of a master chef because she taught her how to make this. I also know that her parents were wonderful people by heart. Their daughter is a wonderful woman.

"Mr Laksh, you don't feel bad about your legs?" She asked me out of nowhere.

"Sometimes I do feel bad, because I had to leave my army because of this, but I know that my family is with me, so it doesn't matter." I replied without looking at her.

"Why don't you get your legs operated? I mean, you do have legs, they're just kinda paralyzed. And you are quite rich, you can get yourself cured" she said.

I smiled.

"I know, but it's like, anyways, the army won't take me back so what's the use?" I asked.

She kept quite and we continue to eat our food silently. This was getting more awkward by the passing minute.

The rest of the day was spent in my room. She was busy with her work and I was busy with mine. We didn't talk much. At around eight in the night, she took me with her to the kitchen and I decided to play games on my phone while she cooked. Just watching her cook was making me look like a creep in my own eyes. I had to do something else to kill time and playing games looked like a good option.

After we finished eating the dinner, she took me to my room, brought my clothes and went out. I quickly changed into my night dress. She came back with a glass of milk.

Oh mom! I'm actually surprised by the kind of instructions she has given to Ragini. Right from food, to milk, she made sure that everything is taken care of. After all, she's an Indian mom. A super worrier Indian mom. I chuckled at that.

"Here's your milk" Ragini said placing the tray on The side table.

"Do you need something else?" She asked me as I shook my head in a clear no.

She sat quietly on my chair as I finished drinking my milk.

"Why are you waiting here" I asked confusingly. I was sitting on my bed, I had done everything, and she had already cleared up my bed, so why was she still here?

"I won't leave till the time you decide to sleep." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you don't want to take any help from me and you'll do silly things to help yourselves and get hurt, I know that you're a soldier and you can do everything and small injuries won't effect you, but I'm here to take care of you and I'll do that no matter what!" She yelled while inflating her cheeks.

I chuckled. She's one hell of crazy and cute girl.

"Calm down girl! I'm sleeping" I said and laid myself down. She walked up to me and covered me with the comforter.

"Good night Mr Laksh" she said softly.

"Good night Ms Ragini" I replied and pretended to close my eyes. She smiled before leaving my room.

I opened my eyes. She's such a sweetheart. Why can't everyone be like her?

*Next Morning*

"Mr Laksh, are you up?" I heard Ragini's voice as i could hear the sound of her slippers as she climbed down the stairs.

I got up quickly.

"Yeah, I'm up" I yelled back.

She quickly ran into my room to help me with my daily routine.

"Hmm... Be careful" she mumbled as she took my hand in hers and made me sit on the wheelchair.

The water dripping down her hairs fell on my hands as she helped me sit down.

"Thank you so much" I thanked her. She is not connected to me in any way. Not a friend, not a relative, but still she's trying her best to take care of me and she's pretty good at what she's doing.

"It's alright." She said and pushed my wheelchair to the washroom. She brought my clothes for me.

"Call me when you're done" she said and left the bathroom closing the door for me. I took my bath and then changed into a red T-shirt and blue shorts. It's hard to get ready in the morning, or change clothes for a handicapped man like me. But whatever, I've no other option. I've to do it everyday.

I managed to go to the breakfast table on my own. I knew that she would yell at me, but i didn't want to call her.

"Why did you come here? How many times should I tell you that I'm here for you. And you should let me do my work" i heard Ragini yelling from behind me.

"Okay, I'm sorry" I mumbled lowly.

"Hey listen, my friends are throwing a party just for fun, so will you join us? Please?" She asked making a puppy dog face.

"But what will I do there? You'll have your friends, I'll be left alone" i replied.

"No. I'll be there with you. Please?" She pleaded. I am used to being alone, but I definitely don't want to go to a party and sit alone in a corner and watch everyone have a lot of fun.

But, after seeing millions of her cute and adorable puppy dog faces and listening to her millions of requests, I finally agreed to go with her.

Nearly at six thirty, she drove the two of us to a small farmhouse on the outskirts of the city. She helped me get back on my wheelchair and took me inside.

It was a huge mansion. Not as huge as ours, but still, it was huge.

The people inside, that I assume were her friends, looked at me in shock.

"Heya Ragini! How are you?" A girl of nearly her age asked her. This isn't the kind of place that I'm used to. Girls in short dresses, Guys soaked in beer, Bollywood's rock songs are just not my type of things.

"I'm fine Kavya" she replied.

"Who's he?" Kavya asked lowly, trying to be as quite at possible so I wouldn't hear her.

"You don't know him? He's Laksh Maheshwari" Ragini introduced me.

"You mean to say Durga Prasad Maheshwari's son and the successor of Maheshwari industries? Wow!" A boy said.

"No. For me, he's my friend" Ragini replied.

I smiled at her answer. Finally someone likes me because I'm a human and not because I'm rich. And finally someone considers me as a friend and not an ATM machine.

"Okay" the boy replied with a small smirk.

"But why did you bring him here? He's handicapped" another girl yelled loudly. Her unusually shaking voice suggested that she was high on alcohol and was probably not even aware of her actions.

"So?" Ragini snapped at her in anger.

"Uh? Nothing" the girl replied lowly and rubbed her eyes. The boy from earlier was supporting her from one side and she couldn't stand properly without stumbling every now and then.

I could hear people mumbling and making stupid remarks on me which I obviously ignored because I'm kinda used to them now.

"But Ragini, don't you think you're a way more prettier to roam around with a handicapped person?" The same boy asked lowly so that only Ragini could hear, but even I did. I was sitting on my wheelchair just in front of her.

"Shut up Raghav! He lost his legs while fighting for us. For our safety. Do you even realize that his legs have more worth than yours? He is a brave honored soldier. So what if he can't walk? He's not useless like you. You can't do anything on your own and you keep commenting on others who work and serve the nation. Shut up or I'll break your legs and stuff them inside your freaking mouth" Ragini yelled in one breath.

I stared at her as Raghav gritted his teeth. What was that?

"And more like, I and he are friends and you're no one to tell me whom should I hang around with." She added furiously before looking at me. She held my wheelchair and pulled it back she started taking me back, towards the gate of the farmhouse.

"Ms Ragini?" I said softly questioning her about what she was doing.

"No Mr Laksh. Not now. I can't tolerate people who comment on others when they are themselves useless." She replied sternly and made me sit next to her inside the car.

She kept my wheelchair at the back and sat on the driver's seat.

"Ms Ragini?" I asked.

"Hmm" she hummed as she started the engine.

"Thank you" I said softly.

"Thank you for what?" She asked in confusion.

"You met me only about a month ago and you are leaving your older friends here because of me. Thank you for not judging me because of my inabilities." I said.

"Shut up! I'm your friend. And friends don't judge each other. They judge other people together" she replied cheekily while dropping a wink at me.

I chuckled. That was it. I realized I had totally fallen for her. I Never saw anybody so pure at heart. Of course she's too beautiful to stay with a person like me and I'm too pathetic for a princess like her, but heart doesn't have a mind. It doesn't understand all of this.

We reached home after a long drive and she took me back to my room.

"So, tell me. What do you want to eat Mr Laksh?" She asked.

"Umm.. Anything you make" i replied.

She chuckled and made food for the two of us. After finishing our dinner, she brought me to my room, brought my clothes, brought me milk after i changed and then waited till i finished my milk and went to sleep.

"Ms Ragini! I stopped her as she was taking the tray back to the kitchen

"Hmm" she hummed as She turned around to face me.

" Err.. How about watching a movie?" I suggested. Don't judge me, but i really really like her. I want to stay with her.

"Wow! Nice idea. Wait. I'll be back soon" she chirped flashing her million dollar smile. She ran to the kitchen and she came back in a while after she finished doing the dishes.

"Okay! Let's watch a movie now" she chirped.

I just didn't want her to leave my room. I wanted her to stay here with me. Even if I have to stay awake all night for that. I wanted to spend a lot of time with her before my family returned and this beautiful moment ended. I knew that it would come to an end soon, but I wanted to cherish every moment that I spent with her. And I was willing to do anything for that.

" um.. Which movie?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Umm.. Since we have the entire night, let's watch one romantic, one horror and one comedy movie" she suggested.

"Okay, so which one's first?" I asked.

"Comedy of course" she chirped. Obviously, everyone loves comedy.

I asked her to bring me my laptop where I downloaded the movie 'The Modern Times' starring Charlie Chaplin. Who could be a better comedian?

As the movie played, there was not even a single second when we didn't laugh. Of course. Charlie Chaplin was hilarious. My stomach ached badly by the effect that this silent movie had on me.

Next we watched the 'Conjuring2' and we enjoyed it a lot. Unlike typical cliché movies, where the two people watching the horror movie keep clinging to each other, here, we both were completely enjoying the movie while I kept stealing glances of her in between.

As the movie was coming to an end, I felt some weight on my shoulder. Ms Ragini was asleep already. I chuckled at her state. Her mouth was open and her hair kept disturbing her sleep.

I placed the laptop on the side table and tried to lay her down. But as I was doing that, Ms Ragini hugged me and started mumbling something. I tried to understand what she was saying, but it was almost impossible for normal humans to understand that language.

"Don't...Sweetheart...Teddy...Die... Tomorrow... Project... Good night"

I couldn't understand even a word. Lol.

I laid her down carefully and laid down next to her. She was beautiful, She was innocent, She was cute, and she was childish. But above all, she had a pure heart. And, I had completely fallen for this girl. A girl so near to perfection.

I knew that we couldn't be together. Not now, not ever. But I couldn't help my feelings for her. I genuinely liked her.

I kept staring at her for some time before sleep took over me.

The next morning, I woke up as she loosened her grip on me.

"I'm sorry" she said as she sat up with a jerk.

"It's okay. It's only six now. You can sleep more" I said.

" no it's fine" she said looking in all directions but mine.

"Ms Ragini, you're here to take care of me. So you need to listen to me. Every human needs at least six hours of sleep. So Sleep!" I ordered.

"I'll go and sleep in my room" she said as she tried to get up. I wanted to stop her, but I couldn't because I didn't want things to turn awkward in between us, once again.

"Ms Ragini." I called out for her.

"Yes" she said as she turned around.

"Can you get me my laptop bag please? I need some catalogs" I said.

"Why?" She asked me.

What a weird question.

"Uh! Because I need to complete my presentation." I replied.

"I remember somebody telling me that every human needs a minimum six hours of sleep. Why? You aren't a human? Oh My Freaking Gawd! I'm taking care of a tyrannosaurus!!!!!" She yelled sarcastically.

I chuckled.

"Okay! I'm going to sleep. Happy?" I asked.

"Good." She replied as she laid down on my couch.

"What? Aren't you going back to your room?" I asked her in confusion.

"No. I don't trust you Mr Laksh! Who knows if you would try to get up and take the bag on your own and get hurt while doing so?" she asked and closed her eyes.

I smiled and laid back quietly and closed my eyes. I'm falling badly in love. I never knew it had so many effects.

I woke up again at the sound of the dishes.

"Ms Ragini?" I yelled to inform her that I'm up.

"Coming" she replied from the kitchen and within a few seconds, she was in my room.

"You go and get ready fast" she said as she helped me get on my wheelchair and left me in the bathroom. I came out wearing the clothes she had left for me.

"I'm done" I shouted. Till yesterday, I wanted to do everything on my own. I didn't want to take her help, but today I want her to take care of me. I like it when she takes care of me and scolds me like maa. I like it a lot.

She came running to my room.

"Here, take this" she ordered as she handed me a glass of hot milk.

I quickly drank it because it's no use of denying her. She's just another version of Annapurna Durga Prasad Maheshwari, and it's really hard to say a 'no' to her.

"Good boy!" She chirped as she took the empty glass from my hand and kept it on the side table.

"I'm not a boy" i replied.

"Oh! Sorry! Good girl" she chirped.

"Ms Ragini!!!!!!" I yelled as she ran away sticking out her tongue at me. I chuckled. She's so adorable.

Days passed quickly and we both were much more comfortable with each other now. I had helped her in finishing her project that she submitted two days back, and so she was quite free now.

We both were sitting on my bed. I was busy in my laptop as usual while she was reading some romantic fiction novel.

"Mr Laksh, which is your favorite love story?" She asked out if nowhere.

"Umm.." I mumbled. I couldn't remember any at that moment.

"I mean Romeo Juliet, Cleopatra and Mark Antony, Lancelot and Guinevere, Tristan and Isolde,Paris and Helena etcetera etcetera.." She said.

Basically, it would be mine and yours, but since I'm never gonna tell you that, I need to think of some other story.

"Umm... I think that my favorite love story would be Shrek and Fiona" I replied.

"Wow!" She chirped

"By the way, I'm going to cook dinner. You better don't try to get up... Or wait! Come and Help me!" She said as she made me sit in my wheel chair and took me to the dinning room. She brought the chopping board, bell peppers, tomatoes, onions, mushrooms and two knives.

"Take this and help me in cutting the vegetables" she ordered.

I chucked again! I will be chopping something after four years. And I'll be helping someone cook for the first time after my legs got paralyzed. This girl doesn't treat me like others. She's different. In a good way of course.

Anyways, we started chopping. She made some Mexican dish I can't recall the name, but it was amazing.

After the daily stuffs, she went to her room after tucking me in bed. She acts like mom some times! Correction! Not sometimes, always!

I am badly in love with her. But I won't tell this to her no matter what. Of course she's a very beautiful soul but maybe when she knows about my feelings she'll hate me. Because how can a beautiful girl who is not a gold digger marry a handicapped rich boy? Of course she won't.

I slept while thinking about this. It is a bad feeling, and I don't like it at all. Knowing that the person you love can never be yours is very heartbreaking. But I got to live with this truth.

*Next Morning*

"Mr Laksh?" I heard Ms Ragini whisper lowly as she came inside my room.

I opened my eyes.

"Actually, your mom called. She's coming back today." She mumbled.

"What? But they were coming after a month right?" I almost yelled as I sat up straight.

"I know, but she's worried about you. So she and Uttara are coming back" Ragini replied.

Somehow, her regular glowing face was not visible. She looked sad. Or maybe it was my brain playing games with me.

"Hmm.. good then! You can go home then" I said with a small smile.

She flashed a fake smile before leaving the room. She didn't even help me in sitting on my wheelchair.

Some where, in my heart, someone told me that she was sad because she was going to leave me. But I didn't believe it. I didn't want any false hopes to develop inside me.

Mom and Uttara were back by afternoon. Mom insisted Ragini to have lunch with us.

I and Uttara were sitting on the table, while Ragini and mom served food for us.

We all started having our food. And I was already missing Ragini's food. I looked at Ragini and then at mom. She did catch me looking at Ragini and smirked.

"Umm.. Ragini beta!" Mom said.

"Hmm" Ragini hummed as usual.

"Are you single?" Mom asked as I choked on the food that I was eating. I knew this was coming.

"Err.. Yes!!!" Ragini replied hesitantly while biting her lips.

"So beta, actually my sister wants to meet you. She wants you to meet her son Prateek. I mean only if you're fine with it" maa said.

"Wow! Prateek bhai will marry Ragini didi?" Uttara asked excitedly but was ignored.

What?

"Aunty actually..." Ragini started to say when mom cut her off in the middle.

"Beta, it's no harm in meeting him. I mean the final decision will always be yours only." She said.

"Oh!!! Okay" Ragini replied hesitantly.

The very next day, all four of us were sitting in my Maasi's house. Everything had turned out be bad for me. The girl I love will be marrying my cousin. Could this get any worse?

Why am I here? Oh yes, mom of course. She wanted me to come with Ragini so that she felt good as I was her friend. "Friend" my foot!

After some typical mommy-maasi 'bla-bla' session, and some Prateek stealing glances of Ragini session and me burning with jealousy session, mom finally asked Prateek to take Ragini with him so that they could talk to each other... ALONE!

After a lot of time, the two came out of his BEDROOM and sat in front of us.

Maasi gesture something to Prateek before he nodded slowly with a smirk.

"So, beta, umm.. " maasi started.

"I'm ready for this marriage aunty'' Ragini said softly while looking down at her hands. She wasn't even happy. I mean, I thought that she wasn't looking happy.

"But Ragini... Are you sure?" I asked her. I was going against my favorite brother too. I just couldn't see her getting married to him. I loved him because he was my brother, but I loved her too. I loved her a lot.

"Yes. I'm one hundred percent sure and I'm happy too" she replied with a fake enthusiastic smile.

I somehow felt that it was fake.

Being my mom's sister, my maasi wanted everything to be done quickly so their engagement date was fixed and every freaking ritual would get completed in the coming week. The engagement would be done in two days. Their marriage date was set in the next month's second week.

I really didn't want to be a part of their engagement, but since my sister insisted, I couldn't deny her. Ragini and Prateek exchanged rings in front of my eyes and I couldn't even cry, because soldiers don't cry. Men don't cry. And obviously, i couldn't let anyone know that I had feelings for my soon to be bhabhi. That would just worsen things between us. I can't believe that I will have to call her that.

Prateek looked happy but Ragini didn't. Every time the photographer came to click their picture, she put on a fake smile.

Days passed and Ragini and Prateek did every single ritual together. Haldi, Mehendi,Sangeet, everything! I couldn't do anything. I hated it. Those were the worst days of my life.

Their marriage was just in a week's time now. Dad had already come back from London and was shocked to hell to know that mom just let Ragini go from her hands and marry Prateek. Who wouldn't be shocked? She was the one who wanted me to get married so badly, right? Why didn't she choose Ragini for me? She was my mother. Why him? Why not me?

Today, Ragini was again at our house. Not because she really wanted to be here, but because mom had asked her to stay with us till her marriage date.

"Aunty, can we go to the beach today? I just want some relaxation" Ragini said.

The fact is that I really didn't want to accompany her. I can't be ogling at my soon to be 'bhabhi' obviously. But again, who would just argue with mom. I had to go.

In this one month's time, Ragini forgot to smile. She wasn't the chirping girl that I knew anymore.

Uttara didn't come with us because she was too busy in selecting new clothes for everyone to wear in the marriage.

We both, were sitting on the beach sand, facing the water. It was almost nine in the night so no one was present there. Just the two of us. And that was more awkward.

"Ragini! I wanted to ask you something" I said finally after a long silence.

"Ask" she replied simply.

"Are you really happy with this marriage?" I asked and she nodded.

I frowned a bit.

"Then why don't you smile the way you used to do earlier?" I asked.

She looked intensely at me and before I knew, I was pushed on the sand with her on top of me, hugging me.

"Because I love you Laksh. I don't want to marry Prateek... He told me that his mother is about to die and seeing us getting married is her last wish. But I don't love him. I love you... I don't want him to lose his mother because of me... Please Laksh... I love you and only you. I've always loved you. Right from the time I read about you, I loved you. I wanted to be with you forever. That one and a half week that we spent together, were the best times of my life. I don't care about what people think about you. I love you. I want to marry you. Please don't hate me for this. I'm sorry!" she cried. I felt her tears on my back.

I slowly hugged her back.

"I know you think of me as your friend but I never considered you as a mere friend. I loved you ever since I came to know about you. But the day I met you, I was totally yours. I didn't tell you this before because I thought it would ruin our friendship but now, I can't take it anymore. Please save me from this marriage. I can never be happy with Prateek" she continued.

I slowly rubbed her back.

"I love you too Ragini" I whisperer as she broke the hug and looked into my eyes. Forgetting that she was my soon to be sister in law, we started leaning in. We kissed unknowingly. I wanted this moment to stop right there. I wanted her to be with me forever.

Our moment was disturbed by the clapping sound coming from behind us. We quickly straightened ourselves.

"Hash! Finally! I really thought that I would have to marry her" Prateek cried dramatically.

"Shut up! You'll be marrying me and only me okay?" An unfamiliar girl yelped at him and hit him on his arms as he chuckled. She must be his girlfriend.

"Stop giving us that look. This was all a plan. Because we knew that you both loved each other Uttara told us that she saw you both stealing glances of each other every time you met" mom scorned at us.

Wait whaaaaaaaaattttt???

"Don't worry. You both are getting engaged today" maasi teased.

I noticed Uttara still jumping and clapping like a monkey at the back. My sister is amazing! Our little cupid!

Ragini was looking down at the sand. She was embarrassed because we kissed and everyone saw us. She was all red in embarrassment. She got up and came to help me in sitting on my wheelchair.

"It's okay bhabhi, we can do that for now. You have your entire life to help him out with DIFFERENT things" Prateek chirped making her blush.

We both looked at each other and smiled. Who said that physically disabled people are unlucky. I think that's what made me lucky enough to have her and to call her mine! She was mine!

Love isn't about beautiful faces and perfect bodies. It's a feeling. It's an emotion. You never know who you'll fall for. You never know when you'll meet the person who makes you smile every time you see them. You never know what life has in store for you. You never know when you'll lose the ownership of your own heart. That's life. You never know...


End file.
